Lets do this
by balaurs
Summary: When Caleb's mom and step-dad are run off the road and die, what happens when Hanna and Caleb discover that they are now the legal guardians for James and Clay? Haleb
1. Chapter 1

Hanna POV

Caleb and I were sitting on the couch in his apartment debating once again what movie we wanted to watch because we can never agree.

"Caleb! I am not watching evil dead! You know that I hate horror movies!"

"I've already watched it." He countered "It's not even that scary!"

"If you've already watched it, then we should watch-" I was cut off my Caleb's phone ringing. I turned around and looked at the clock in his kitchen area. It read 11:37.

"Caleb who's calling?" I asked nervously.

"I have no idea." He replied while picking up his phone and looking at the caller ID. "It's not in our area code." He looked at me while answering the phone. He put it to his ear and listed for a couple minutes before looking up at me and the colour drained from his face.

"Caleb what's wrong?" I asked getting up and walking over to him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and replied.

"My mom and stepdad were run off the road. When they crashed, they died from the impact."

In no less than 4 hours, Caleb and I were packed up and heading on a plane to Montecito. The whole plane ride he just sat beside me silently fiddling with his thumbs. I don't blame him. Aria, Spencer, Emily and myself all went through the same thing when we found out that our former best friend Alison was dead. During the first couple of weeks all I would do was sit around wondering "Why her?" "What did she do to deserve this?" "Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

"It was –A, wasn't it?" he mumbled. He looked up at me with his eyes pleading for the answer to be no. Unfortunately, I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't bring myself to say yes, so I nodded my head ever so slightly as a tear silently ran down his face.

"Hey, hey don't cry" I said as I wiped away his tear with my sleeve. I held his face in my hands as he looked up at me with more pain in his eyes that I've ever seen. "I'm so sorry Caleb, this is all my fault, if I hadn't have told you about –A, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Han, none of this is your fault."

"I can't help but feel that it is."

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together." He said as he took my hand and squeezed it. The rest of the flight we sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company for a little while.

When we arrived in Montecito, we went straight to Claudia's lawyer, who was going to read the wills. As the lawyer walked in, he introduced himself as Mr. Smith and he seemed like a really nice and happy person, even under the circumstances. He sat down, and then asked if there were any questions before the will was read and Caleb immediately spoke.

"Where are my brothers?" He asked.

"I figured you would ask that question." Mr. Smith replied "They are temporarily in a foster home in the area until we find out who the legal guardians are from your mothers will." I felt Caleb's hand tense up underneath mine so I gave it a reassuring squeeze, and he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Okay so let's start with the wills, shall we?" Mr. Smith said. He turned around in his chair and open the middle drawer of his filing cabinet and retrieved two files. "Let's start with Claudia's." He stated. "Okay. So she has split her life savings three ways, and that will be given to Clay Dawson, James Dawson and Caleb Rivers. The house and belongings will go to one of her cousins, and Clay and James are to stay with their new legal guardians Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin." Caleb and I exchange looks of confusion and I said "There must be a mistake."

"Does Williams say something different?" Caleb asked. Mr. Smith opened up Williams will and quickly skimmed through it.

"No." He finally replied. "William's will says the same thing." Caleb and I took a minute to let this sink in.

"Could we have a minute?" Caleb asked

"Of course." Mr. Smith replied.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked Caleb. He turned to look at me and in a barely audible whisper said

"Yes."

**A/N This is my very first fanfiction so i hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna POV

After Caleb and I signed some papers, we decided to go get Clay and James from the foster home. Even though the lawyer had said that the foster home was pretty close to their home, it was turning out to be a nearly forty minute drive. After about 30 minutes of driving, I could tell that Caleb was starting to get worried.

"Caleb, what's bothering you?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I know what they're going through in that foster home. They're scared, and they don't know anybody there, and they don't have anyone to comfort them." He quietly said. "I can't even imagine what must have been going through their heads when the police showed up at their school and just drove them away from everything they had. It's torturing me." He stated. I know how hard this must be on him, he never talks about his feelings and the fact that this is tearing him up as much as it is breaks my heart.

"Caleb I know that it seems hard to believe this right now, but everything is going to be okay. We will take Clay and James back to your apartment and they can stay in the spare rooms, with the money we get from your mom we can keep them in school. You can keep working at apple because the pay is really good and I can take another year or two off from college until everything settles down then I can get my degree and get a job. Things will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay" The rest of the drive was only about twenty minutes long, even though it felt like forever.

Caleb POV

When we finally arrived at the foster home, being their only reminded me of the years I spent going from one house to another, with a social worker who didn't even know my name and the constant fear that one day I wouldn't even have a roof to cover me head. I took Hanna's hand in mine as we walked up the creaky steps of the foster home. When we knocked on the door, a girl, maybe 14 years old answered, and told that we could come in. As we entered, it looked like a nice enough place, but in the back of my head I remembered that looks can be deceiving. We were led by the teenager to what appeared to be the kitchen area were a woman who looked about 30 or so was sitting with a younger child and appeared to be helping him with his homework.

"Hi." She said "My name is Linda, How may I help you?"

"Caleb Rivers." I said "We are here to pick up Clay and James." I said as I handed her the form that my mother's lawyer had printed off for us. It simply said that we are the guardians for Clay and James, and that we are allowed to take them back to rosewood to live with us.

"Oh, okay." Linda said. "I'll go get them. As she walked away I looked over at Hanna who gave me a heartfelt smile. A moment after Clay and James appeared in the doorway that led in to the kitchen.

"CALEB!" They yelled as they ran in to my arms and I enveloped them in a bear hug. It felt incredible knowing that they were okay.

"Caleb where's mummy?" Clay asked. I looked back at Hanna who was speechless. So I decided to just tell them the truth. That way, there were no secrets.

"Mummy was in an accident, an-and um, she's not here anymore." I said. James understood exactly but Clay just said:

"Where is she?"

"She went to heaven." I said. Then James hugged me and silently cried into my shirt, Clay, now understanding what happened, started to cry as well, but ran over to Hanna, who soothingly patted his back while tears ran down his face. "Hey, guys, it's going to be okay. You're going to come back to Rosewood with Hanna and I, you're going to stay with us, and on the weekends we can go sledding in the winter and to the beach during the summer. We'll have pancakes for breakfast and mac and cheese for dinner, your favourites. Okay?"

"Okay." They replied.

Hanna POV

After Caleb finished talking to Clay and James, he enveloped them in another hug and then look up at me and said "come here" I walked over and he wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. After we left the foster home, we went to Claudia's house to get the boys' stuff. Caleb went to help James pack, Because Clay wanted me to help him with his things. When we got to his room, he ran right to his bed to get a stuffed bear and ran back to me holding it out in front of his face.

"This is my most favourite stuffie ever!" He told me. After that I helped him pack up as much of his stuff that could fit in to the massive suitcase I found in his closet, then we walked in to James' room to see if he and Caleb were done packing. When we walked in, Caleb was trying to zip up James' suitcase while James sat on top of it trying to get it to close.

"Yes!" James yelled when Caleb got the zipper around the other side of the suitcase. "Hi-five!" he said and he and Caleb hi-fived I laughed when Clay said "Hey I want a hi-five too!" so he ran over to Caleb and put his arm as high in the air as he could, fingers spread out and Caleb gave him a hi-five.

"Okay." Caleb said "Let's go to the airport."

When got on to the airplane we sat behind Clay and James so we could keep an eye on them. We figured that they would sleep the whole time, yet they just sat and showed each other the shapes that they see in the clouds. When we got off the plane, we went in to Caleb's car and headed to his apartment. We set James and Clay up in the spare room together, even though we thought they might want to come in with us later on, then we watched a couple movies before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna POV

Like I had assumed, Clay and James didn't stay in the spare room the whole night. Around 1:30 they woke up and came in to Caleb's room. I took Clay back in to the spare room with me and James stayed with Caleb. When I woke up in the morning, Clay, James and Caleb were still sound asleep, so I decided to start some coffee and gather the things we would need to make pancakes for Clay and James. A few minutes after I had woke up, Caleb came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey" He said as he stretched.

"Hey" I replied as I handed him his cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go check the mail." He announced. "Maybe the checks from my mom are in the mail."

"Okay." I said back. He left and a few minutes later, he came with an envelope that was labeled from his mother's lawyer.

"Do you think those are the checks?" I asked.

"Ya, I think they are." He opened the envelope took the three checks out, and gave them to me. I nearly spit out my coffee when I saw the amount that was written on the checks 300,000 dollars each.

"Caleb, this is a lot of money. There's like, nine hundred thousand dollars here."

"What should we do with it?"

"We should put some of it in our savings, some of it in an account for school for Clay and James, some in an emergency fund, and the rest in our bank accounts. I think that's right. Okay?"

"Okay." We started to make the pancakes – only making a small mess- and after a couple of small batches were done, James and Clay woke up. James went and sat down on one of the chairs by the island, and Clay ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Pancakes and berries." I replied, knowing that they have to eat fruit because it's good for them.

"That sound good." Clay said. "But, I only like the red berries."

"Which red berries?" I said. I turned around and picked a raspberry and a strawberry from the bowl. "This one or this one?" I held the berries in front of him and he pointed right to the strawberry.

"I like them in half." Clay said after inspecting the strawberry.

"Okay." I said. I took a few strawberries out of the bowl and started cutting them up. As I was cutting up the strawberries, I saw Clay being picked up by Caleb and heard him whisper in to Clay's ear "Strawberries are my favorite too."

* * *

A few hours later we were out shopping for decorations for Clay and James' rooms. We decided to go to a few different stores and then decide what our favorite decorations were. In the end, we had a bunch of boy-patterned decorations for the rooms. When we got back, we decorated for a few hours and put the boys' clothes away -after cleaning out the closets- and then we put away anything else the boys brought from home.

"There we go." Caleb said when he put the basketball on the top shelf in James' room. "Now we're done."

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. I figured that Clay and James might want to go to the park or the movies, and -with the money we now had- we can do that. "Maybe go to the movies?"

"That sounds fun." Caleb replied "how 'bout that? He asked Clay and James.

"Okay." Said James.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"Despicble me 2!" Clay yelled.

"Okay then." I said. "Let's see despicable me 2."

Caleb POV

When we arrived at the movies, I gave Hanna 20 dollars to go buy some snacks with the boys.

"What do you want?" she asked taking Clay's hand

"Surprise me." I said. I turned around and walked to the front of the theater to buy the tickets

"Four tickets for despicable me 2." I said to the man who was behind the stand." Two adults and two children.''

"They yours?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said

"Is she your wife?"

"She will be soon." I said as I patted my coat pocket where the ring was hiding.

"So I still have a chance?" He asked laughing.

"Nice try." I said as I turned around and saw Hanna pick up Clay so that he could see the snacks he could pick. "But she's mine."

"It was worth a try!" The guy replied and handed me the tickets "Enjoy the movie."

I walked back to Hanna, James and Clay where Hanna was paying.

"Hey." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." She said. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got you some popcorn and an iced tea."

"That's perfect." I replied. I took her hand in mine and we walked behind Clay and James in to the theater. The movie was definitely meant for little kids but it was funny anyway and Hanna seemed to enjoy it, after all, she was laughing with Clay. When the movie was done, we went back to my apartment. When we arrived, James looked up at me and asked me if there was anything else we would be doing today.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go camping. It's a really nice day today."

"That sounds like fun." James said.

"Yeah. Today is a special day so I thought we should celebrate it." I said.

"Why is it such a special day?" James asked.

"Because…." Crap! What am I supposed to tell him, today is November fifth, what should I say? "Today is 3 years after Hanna and I met." I said, hoping I didn't sound scared. To the left of me, I see Hanna giving me a "You walked right in to that one" look.

"Oh. Okay." James replied.

"So, let's get packed up."

* * *

An hour later, we were at the exact same campsite from that night. Everything was perfect. There was another log like the one Hanna and I sat on three years ago, marshmallows and owls. When we arrived the look on Hanna's face made me so happy that tonight, I was going to prove to her just how much I loved her. I thought that we could set up, roast some marshmallows, and then Clay would give me the ring and I would say the speech I prepared. It was going to be perfect.

"So you know what to do? I asked Clay.

"Uh-huh." He said.

"Okay." I said. I turned around and started.

"Hanna?"

**A/N I am so sorry that i haven't posted in almost 2 weeks. I had so many projects due (4 in 5 days) and wasn't able to post. Hopefully the new chapter will be up by Friday. I hope you will all forgive me.**

**bye!**


End file.
